The Dark Covenant
History The Sith Organization, which has slumbered in the shadows for a while. It's origins are rooted in the ancient past and in the dying embers of the empire. It is led by Darth Requiem, and her right hand man, a Mandalorian Sith Lord who was once a famed Jedi. His name is Darth Syndos. The Old Republic In a time that is still shrouded in mystery to this day, with some parts forgotten to history. The Sith Empire had moments of waxing, and waning. In one of these moments, there was a Sith lord she had a vision in a battle while in her meditation pod, the surrounding death and destruction amplifying her connection to the dark side. In her vision she saw the dark smothered by light, she could not allow this future to be. So she left her people, and went into hiding going into stasis. Knowing that in eons passed, a warrior would awaken her. Contingencies Three years after the battle of yavin, there were programs in place by the old Sith emperor sidious. These programs had his memoirs, his teachings, including what he learned from the other rule of two Sith. These programs, and protocols were hidden in various bases. But years down the line as each safehouse was founded, secondary procedures were enacted that then caused some droids to come, and retrieve most of these teachings, and go to the planet Droomond Kaas. The One Sith were a brief failure, as one Sith tried to consolidate all his power. After the Sith scattered fleeing to the unknown regions, they broke down becoming practically tribes, each one clawing for power. Each one wanting to become the next dark lord of The Sith. But along with their constant backstabbing, and the Jedi occasionally dropping in with their allies. The Sith were deemed a controlled threat. Little did they know a threat was brewing. Reconstruction Luke as he was known left the Jedi order, as he had become disillusioned with the state of the galaxy, with the constant slavery. With the cycle of corruption in politics, and how no matter what the Jedi did. The galaxy always stagnated. He drifted among the stars, until he felt a calling as he felt something drawing him to the unknown regions. Once there he found himself attacked by Sith, but constantly felt something calling to him. He saw many horrible things in the galaxy, past the lens of the Jedi, slavery drugs, so many awful things. It all reached a boiling point, as he saw former Jedi abuse a settlement, he slaughtered them. And he rallied the settlement together, so they could fight off threats. After that Luke waged a campaign where he brought Sith after Sith under his control, and enforced law in the unknown regions. But he kept feeling a pull to something, and one day he followed that pull. This led to him awakening Darth Requiem. He tried to slay her, but failed and then rather than murder him like a traditional Sith, they talked. It was in this conversation that Syndos and her debated the nature of the galaxy, the force, and Luke came to slowly realize her point of view. The Force was the ultimate freedom, the Jedi would use it to enslave themselves, and let the galaxy crumble around them. It was then through several years of dark training that Luke then shed his former life, and was now Darth Syndos. Afterwards he forged alliances, and even gained the respect of his people, The mandalorians. Sith Resurgence (90 ABY) The Dark Covenant has remained in hiding until recently, they have gathered immense power, and allies. And now they are getting ready to strike at their enemies, and forge a new empire. Category:Bad Category:The Dark Covenant